The whumpage of Drew Tanaka
by hellafandoms
Summary: Basically a whole bunch of stories about the slings and arrows suffered by Drew Tanaka
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is kinda dark? Like super dark?  
Contains: Sexual abuse so if thats not ur cup of tea  
All of this is owned by someone with lawyers and shit  
**

As I walk out of cabin 10, I bypass the cafeteria in favour of target practice. I ignore the rumbling in my stomach and keep a look out for other campers, because whenever I go to any training arena where there are other people they simply tell me that I can't be good at archery because I'm a daughter of Aphrodite.

"You might break a nail if you swing that sword around" oh hunny I know how to deal with a sword – you just treat it like an extra-long mascara wand. As I reach my destination I pick my favourite bow up and position it in front of me and draw my arm back and slot an arrow in. I narrow my eyes and shoot after a moment's hesitation. Bullseye.

Gods, just thinking of all the injustices I have been forced to face makes me grit my teeth. Bullseye.

Piper-I-woke-up-like-this-Mclean waltzes in and destroys my entire empire. Bullseye.

The seven go on adventures where somehow everyone except them dies. Bullseye.

Silena's a traitor. Bullseye.

My dad – "Holy shit"

I whirl around with a hand pressed to my rapidly beating heart and come face to face with Will and Ghost boy, probably trying to find a place to make out. I let the bow and remaining arrows clatter to the ground and stalk over to them. "Don't mention this to anyone, understand?" I hiss, allowing a small amount of charmspeak into my voice. They nod dumbly, eyes wide. I leave them with the faint scent of my perfume.

I make my way into the forest where I might just be able to get some alone time. "Hey Drew!" No such luck. Maybe if I ignore them they'll go away. "Heeeeey Drew. Drew, can I talk to you for a sec? It's about your dad." I turn to face the ohso annoying person who just will not leave. "What is it hun? Because I've got places to go and people to see." I come face to face with the lil grease monkey from the quest. Lennon? Lion? Something like that anyway. He just grins, unbothered by my irritable nature.

"Well, Travis and Connor found something in the news about someone called Robert Tanaka and it was something to do with his daughter so I figured that it was you and seeing as they're about to play something in the cafeteria you might want to know and with them you can never- "I sigh, effectively cutting him off, while almost dying inside.

"Yeah I get the picture sweetie, look, did they mention what it was about? Because it could be the fact that I got accepted into MIT or it-""What the Hades Tanaka? MIT? No fucking way" Instead of gracing _that_ with a response, I step past him, towards the cafeteria, hoping against all of my intuition (the intuition that tells me that the fates hate my guts) that it isn't what I think it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but this account and my impressive collection of candles**

When I walk in there is a light smattering of applause, "And here is our guest of honour, thank gods you made it, we thought for a second you got lost." There are the Stoll brothers, about as charming as their father (not very!) At that there are some poorly concealed snickers, well, people are always jealous of those superior to them.

"We have some home videos your dad released" a pause while Connor checks his watch "30 minutes ago. So hopefully" "We'll get to see you with braces and baby fat" finishes Travis. I snort and they cock their heads in twin confusion. "That's not what you're gonna see sweetcheeks, but go ahead, everyone's gonna know sooner or later, better see this shit before it gets torn apart by news reels."

If anything, this gets everyone even more riled up, on the edge of their seats to see just how early Drew Tanaka started her sociopathic warpath. The monster-proof television that Leonard (?) rigged up starts and I sit down at the end of the Aphrodite table, ignoring questioning glances from Pied Piper and the rest of her crew (who, might I add are breaking a super important rule by sitting at tables other than their own.)

A seven-year old me pops up on the screen. With big almond eyes and a tooth missing, even I have to admit I'm adorable. And judging by the chorus of coos, I'm not the only one.

That is, until I start speaking.  
"Daddy please don't make me do this, I'm sorry I won't ask about her again I didn't mean to please don't make me do this daddy." This is when people notice the tears slowly streaming down my face - onscreen of course. I'm wearing a simple white nightie and have goosebumps on my arm and keep looking at someone behind the camera with a fearful gaze. Jason and Annabeth send my looks of concern so similar I realise just how alike they are, boring and so, so straight-laced. I roll my eyes and send a sarcastic little wave their way.

"Drusilla honey, you know how many warnings I gave you? Too many. It's time for you to realise that sometimes your words have consequences." Piper (miss-who-needs-make-up-Piper) snuffles a disgusting laugh as she hears my name, but a quick elbow from Annabeth quickly shuts her up.

"Up you get sweetie, onto the bed. That's a good girl." Now the majority of the cafeteria is staring at me in fear of what will happen and I start to feel a slight knot in my stomach as I realise just how graphic this is going to be, as I remember just how many tears I shed.

"Now Albert, I'm gonna be filming this to make sure that you're not gonna go back on your word because I really need this deal, but not as much as you want little Drew here," He ruffles my long black hair and a small shiver goes up my spine, onscreen and off. A massive man moves from where he was loitering behind my father's back and makes his way towards me, a predatory leer on his face as he gets onto the bed.

"Shit, turn it off Connor," A panicked voice from my left draws my attention to the Stoll brothers as they desperately try and click buttons that would stop my childhood trauma from being projected in front of the entire camp, including Mr D and Chiron, who are staring at me sadly. "Gods damnit I made sure that Drew wouldn't be able to turn it off but now we've gotta watch it all."

"Hey there honey, wanna take that off, or should I?" He paws at the white lace -marking my innocence and purity- ripping it. How symbolic.

The next ten minutes are horrified gasps and small whimpers and cries of "daddy please stop please" and grunts and finally a whine drawn from Albert's mouth before he swallows my cries with chapped lips.  
"Good girl Drew. You did good"  
I was left with a red nightie and tears on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**lol still not mine, also i have all of this on my laptop but am just very lazy**

The screen goes black and I stand up, trying to ignore the pitying stares and the matching tear stains because who are they to cry for me? I haven't, not for at least three years now, and it's not exactly like my dad's stopped.

"Well hun, I hope you got what you wanted, and I hope that that was satisfactory to quench your thirst for knowledge and things to hold against me." My voice breaks at the end of my sentence and I realise in horror that I'm crying. I mean, this is new mascara, and even though it says waterproof, I have my doubts.

That awful Piper rushes over to wrap me in a hug and for a second I'm too horrified to do anything. Then I breathe in her coconut shampoo and her strawberry perfume and the mix of the two shakes me out of my stupor and I push her away with hatred in my eyes.

"I don't give two shits about what you think of me, and I need your pity about as much as I need the maths book Piper loaned me." She gapes with an almost amusing amount of indignance, before retorting back sharply. "I'm sorry if I want you to be well educated instead of just another air head!"

At this point Logan (maybe?) speaks up with an apologetic glance towards me, "Actually, she kinda got into MIT. MIT dudes, that's like, mega smart." I allow a small smirk on my face, "Thanks, um, Liam?" I take a random guess and immediately know it's wrong by the way his gaze darkens. "I'm sorry! I know it starts with an L, if that's any consolation?" Amusement colours his expression as he says,

"Leo, my name is Leo." "Like the lion? That's super cool! Did you know that they only live naturally in two areas and they're divided into subspecies?" Leo raises a bemused eyebrow and stifles a laugh. "You really are a nerd!" I pouted and shook my head, disrupting my perfect hair, with surprisingly little care. I look up to see the rest of the camp watching in barely concealed shock, what, never seen a gorgeous girl before?


	4. Chapter 4

**i dont think u realise how bad i am at cutting chapters off (in case u havent guessed i somehow do not have ownership of this)**

I clear my throat awkwardly before speaking in a voice that's disgustingly full of hope, "So do you know if he's going to jail or what?" I direct my question to Travis and Connor who look at me with guilt etched into every line on their identical faces.

They begin typing frantically and they exchange twin glances of relief, "It says here that he's been taken into custody and the judge has refused bail. There was an emergency trial and the estimation is that he'll be spending 25 to life." I let out a restrained sigh, but allowed a faint smile to appear on my lips.

"Oh gods finally, I'm so going to burn my mascara for the Fates at dinner" Leo's slight grin twisted down and he cocked his head to the side, indicating that dear Hades there were gonna be more questions.

"Exactly how long has this been going on for?" I let out a breathy laugh that's devoid of all mirth, "Well, that was my first time, and I was about seven, until roughly two weeks ago? So, about eight years? Yeah that sounds about right."

Yikes.

Maybe not the right thing to say because now Annabeth is coming at me with her _there-are-ways-to-fix-this-and-I-will-find-out-what-they-are_ glare. I should probably think up a shorter way to say that, but for now it's gonna have to because she's still staring at me with those fucking intense grey eyes and "You know you should've told someone right? Anyone at camp would've supported you," I snort, with very little concern as to whether or not it's ladylike, "Everyone at camp thinks I'm a slut anyway, so what's the difference if it started at 7 or 15?"

There's a small noise of comprehension from the saviour himself and he turns wide green eyes on me, "Wait, so you're only fifteen? But, I'm seventeen. We all are," I jab a manicured finger in his direction, "Stop being so egotistical Jackson, it really doesn't suit you, anyways, make up makes you look a lot older so I guess that's why you all sort of assumed I was your age?"

Leo looked at me with a small grin on his evil face, "So you're a lil baby? Aww that's actually really cute!" I roll my eyes and decide to cut him off with possibly too scathing a remark, "I haven't been a baby since I was about, I don't know, 7 years old?"

With that the smiles that had been slowly forming on everybody's face's dropped. "I'm not gonna become all lovey dovey just because y'all know about my traumatic childhood, so why don't you go and find something to do, preferably nothing to do with me? Enjoy your day."

I flounced off to take off my make up, cry, then reapply.


End file.
